ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kronicals Of Rebecca Swansin/Chapter 19
Text chapter 19 - The wearwolvs "Look for yourself" he sed and then I saw who it was. I gawsped! IT WAS... LEYA CLEERWATER! Leya was stading dere with her platinom hare with yellow hilites swiging back and forth in the wiund. She hade a lether halter top on with a mathing corset and skurt. She had a batleax ekwiped in her belt and she luked like a pierit in her owtfit wich was awsum becuz piraets are cool. To leas left was her bruther seth cleerwater and to her right was her cuzin samiel gangee. They both luked like indiens with there shurts off. I rememred seth frum the day that he raeped bella. It was a sad storee actuoally for bella but mostlee for seth. You see indian wearwolfs do this thing caled imprisoning were they imprison on some1 and then luv them forever. Its so romaentic. Enywayz I lerned frum Clemmet that seth imprisond on him and tha they were GAY for each oher REBECA DOEZNT H8 GAYZ CUZ GAIS ARE HOTTT THOGETHER ONLEE TRANSECUALS ARENT THEY DUNT NO WAT THEY R! (rosey was okay with dis becuz she thinks guy on gui is hawt) But Seth didnt waent to be gay so he tryed to repreve his innur demions. First he went to Carliel the collins father who is also a priest to get an exsorsism but it dindt wurk. So he rapped dat fucking whore bella in frustrishin to be normal. But he was such a biotch it didnt wurk and he cryed the entier tiem. But it didnt wurk and then he went all emo becuz if he was gay then he culdnt b a wearwolv anymore. Jemmet culdnt b with him becuz of the wearwolv thuing. Now thungs are bettr becuz seht jsut rejects that part of himsefl. "JACOBO" Lea scremed angrilee waving her battleax baeck and forth "WAT" he scremed back waving hsi own ax back and forth "Why hav u brught her here to owr secret base" she askd pointing at ME! I was too shiocked to speek! "she is on our side now" he sed. I luked dreemily into his face as he spoke. His wolfy sent was makin me so fuocking horny waaaay hornieer than edowerds ever did. I dont no why i even bothered with that stupifd hore of a man becuz he was always staking bella before i caem here enyways. "She can help us defete the evil overlorde!" "You meen..." I sed and then pauzd and covered my mouth with my hand and then my otha hand... he wuz talking about the onlee person wrose than bella in fourks... "U meen ESME!?" I scremed? "YES! HER!" he sed puting me down gentlee on teh grund. "she is the master of the collins... and the onlee thing stoping us frum being normal!" he sed ultimatly into my faec. We maed eye contect and i instately new that we had waaaay more kemistree than that fuocker edowird and me did. "but waite how are u immune to the virus" i askd assurdly to all 4 of them. Leya was the onlee 1 to steep forwerd to ansur my qwestion. "we have super strength" she sed vicariusly. "oh ok" I sed assurd. "so rebecca will u hlep us to defeet the collins" seth sed sadlee. Then I remembered that kiling all of the collins wuld meen dat demmet the luv of saths lief wuld aslo dye. He wuz being braevr then any1 i no by folowing his clan insted of his hart. I new then dat I HADE to do this 4 seth and semmet. "but wait how can I help" I askd. "there are secret polise at this skool who want to stop us wearwolfs. Sum of the collins work for all fo them. Agenla used to be a part of there fors but then she defeeted. If we defeet esme then rosalees spuy netwurk will HAVE to shut down! And U can get baeck to edowerd and truck him into letting u into there hose!" Lea scremmed! But waite! i didnt waent ALL of the collins to dye! Onlee that fucking biotch esme! "lets not kil all of them" I bargind. "yes ur rite we will onle kil esme and rosaless if she gets in the way. Jacob go with her to compleet the misshin im trusting u" Leya sed. AN: I got moar h8ers. h8ers goign 2 h8 is all ill say EKSEPT FOR U: Radiant As You 10/15/12 . chapter 18 WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS UGLY, DISGUSTING, STUPID PIECE OF SHIT?! NO FOUCK U! UR THE DISGUSTIN STUPID PECE OF SHIT! Characters Notes Chapter 19